


The Beasts Take None of That

by starbird_jinnobi482



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Fantastic Beasts Secret Santa 2016, Other, didn't put bad word in title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8964184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbird_jinnobi482/pseuds/starbird_jinnobi482
Summary: Newt gets in a lot of trouble sometimes. His beasts do their best to keep him from getting his head bashed in.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mirkandmidnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirkandmidnight/gifts).



> Merry Christmas!

**Author's Note:**

> Why? It's because the last time you used your wand, you blew up an entire city!!! (You didn't, niesbixby. Newt did.)


End file.
